1. Field of Invention
This invention deals with a generally planar writing instrument which can be conveniently carried by attaching to a key ring, a watchband, a shirt pocket or the like, and which can be mounted on a finger of a user for temporary retention.
2. Description of Prior Art
A common problem with convention writing instruments is in the fact that their elongated rod-like structures and pocket clips do not offer a convenient way of carrying; therefore, it is not infrequent that a person going away from home with no shirt pocket may find himself or herself with no writing instrument whatever when something needs to be put down on memo or paper.
Known prior art patents attempting to solve this problem are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. D202,843 Dales U.S. Pat. No. D207,563 Bailey U.S. Pat. No. D276,479 Mori U.S. Pat. No. D280,110 Brooks U.S. Pat. No. D306,177 Park U.S. Pat. No. D310,449 Agrippino U.S. Pat. No. 1,795,555 Greenwood U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,072 Nitta U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,638 Klaber U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,317 Taylor ______________________________________
All of this prior art has failed to produce a writing instrument which is comfortable to use, convenient to carry, as well as capable of engaging a finger of a user for temporary retention.